El canto de Azrael
by Fickerlicious
Summary: [Imagen de karitachan. Vean su Deviantart]. AU de villanos. Bakugou es rescatado de prisión por su equipo. Van detrás de sus captores. En el camino, chocarán con sus rivales: Deku, Uraraka y su equipo. Todo terminará en una cosa: una guerra entre los dos grupos de villanos por el dominio de la ciudad. Y en medio, los héroes, queriendo capturarlos a todos.
1. Uno: Reencuentro

Demasiado tiempo en silencio, y volviendo con algo que nada que ver. Un primer fic de fandom.

En fin.

Es que me estaba paseando por Pinterest y encontré el fantástico concepto plasmado por karitachan de los personajes como villanos. Y amé tanto las imágenes que empecé con esto (porque alguien no quiso hacerme el favor)

¿Estudios? ¿Dónde?

Disclaimer: ni los personajes de este fic, ni la historia original, ni la portada, me pertenecen. Crédito a sus respectivos creadores.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Uno: Reencuentro.

* * *

La noticia salió en todos los periódicos del país, e incluso en varios portales digitales alrededor del mundo. La foto era espeluznante. El pecho de uno de los policías, desaparecido, como derretido. Uno de sus compañeros, colgado de un poste de luz, ahorcado. El tercero, un conjunto de piel y sangre, todos sus huesos rotos, cara apenas reconocible.

El gobierno salió a censurar. Ordenó quitar de circulación todas las entregas que contuvieran fotos explícitas. No se podía alterar al pueblo, decían. Los criminales no deben ser foco del sensacionalismo, decían. Y las imágenes quedaron en algunas pocas páginas de internet.

En la cárcel, marginal por definición, permanecieron unos pocos ejemplares de diarios. Ejemplares como el que ese hombre, en su celda, tiene en sus manos. Unas esposas, esos innovadores inventos que suprimen cualquier tipo de quirk, se atan a sus muñecas. Tiene un bozal, y sus pies atados con cadenas a un gran bloque de hierro.

El hombre, con sus ojos rojos, recorre las páginas del periódico, casi sin interés. En la portada pueden verse a los tres policías asesinados. Parece llegar a una noticia de su interés, y empieza a leer. De detrás del bozal, sale un gruñido que cada vez se vuelve más alto. Y más alto. Y más alto.

Unos golpes algo inseguros en la puerta de su celda. Un joven, de unos veinticinco años (misma edad del prisionero, aunque este parezca mayor) mira hacia adentro.

—S-si-silencio —suelta el joven guardia, haciendo que el otro cierre el periódico y apunte la portada hacia afuera. Los tres policías, sin vida en los ojos, apuntan a su probable compañero, que parece descomponerse y simplemente se retira.

El prisionero se acuesta, con cierta dificultad. Al levantar sus manos para rascarse el pelo rubio, su estómago se deja ver, con una cicatriz que va de lado a lado. Cierra los ojos.

* * *

Es un día soleado en la plaza. Varios niños y niñas corren, trepan al tobogán, se hamacan. Dos niños, uno rubio y otro con unos extraños tintes verdes, juegan en el arenero. Cerca de ambos, dos mujeres, versiones adultas de ellos, charlan mientras los observan.

De pronto, ya no es una plaza.

Un calabozo. Ambos atados, de pies y manos, frente a una silueta. No hay señal de las mujeres.

Un golpe a la mandíbula, un puñetazo al hígado. Uno de los niños grita de dolor, pero no se ve quién. Se oye al otro llorar por lo bajo.

Y entonces, ya no es el calabozo.

Una explosión en un puente. Varios autos se incendian. Varias personas gritan, corren. Un haz de luz verdoso se mueve de un lado a otro, sin parar. A su recorrido, le siguen rastros de sangre y cuerpos cayendo al piso. Más explosiones. Algunas personas, en llamas, saltan hacia el río, en desesperación.

La imparable fuerza verde choca contra el joven que, al parecer, es hacedor de las explosiones.

* * *

El joven abre los ojos. El periódico está al costado de su cama. Se sienta sobre su colchón, y estira lo mejor que puede su espalda. Su celda no tiene ventana, y todo a su alrededor es concreto. Mira de un lado a otro, como buscando algo. Quizá algo que le diga la hora.

Se oyen pasos acercarse desde lejos, y se detiene en sus movimientos, mirando hacia la puerta de la celda. Las luces son tenues, así que no distingue del todo las dos siluetas que hay del otro lado. La celda se abre, y una de las formas colapsa en el suelo. Los ojos del joven se ajustan cada vez mejor a la oscuridad.

Se prenden algunas luces desde el pasillo. Parado frente a él, un joven, de su edad, pelirrojo. En el suelo, el guardia que más temprano había ido a silenciarlo, con la mirada perdida. Probablemente, muerto.

Su visitante muestra en su mano un manojo de llaves, y se acerca a él, abriendo todos los cerrojos: libera sus pies, libera sus manos, libera su bozal. Puede verse una sonrisa desencajada en el rostro del rubio.

—Ya era hora —dice, levantándose y desperezándose.

—Teníamos que causar una distracción antes.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto tus movimientos, Kirishima? —pregunta el rubio, aparentemente entretenido, mientras sale de la celda.

El pelirrojo ríe.

—Desde que consigues que te encierren en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad del país.

Caminan por el pasillo, ignorando los llamados de otros prisioneros.

—¿Los demás?— pregunta el rubio, mientras ambos salen a un pasillo más iluminado, que se bifurca, y dobla a la derecha.

—Ashido nos espera afuera con un coche, el resto no vino. Mientras menos, mejor.

—Eres menos idiota que cuando nos conocimos.

El pelirrojo vuelve a reír, mientras levanta la pierna derecha un poco más que antes, para evitar pisar un charco de sangre que sale de la cabeza de otro policía muerto.

Llegan a la entrada principal, un reguero de tripas y cadáveres. Al parecer, nadie que haya estado allí logró escapar.

—Siempre te entusiasmas demasiado —dice el ahora libre prisionero, tratando de no ensuciar sus pies descalzos con la sangre.

—Como si tu fueras quién para decirme eso, señor "exploto todo lo que toco" —retruca Kirishima, haciendo un gesto de comillas en el aire. El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Claro Bakugou, como digas.

Siguen caminando en silencio. Al parecer, Kirishima también se ha encargado de los guardias de las torres. Es sorprendente cómo nadie soltó una alerta, pero no sería la primera vez que él consigue algo así. Salen por un pequeño hueco de la pared que se encuentra derretido, y se hayan frente a un coche negro, polarizado, del otro lado. El vidrio delantero derecho baja para dejar ver a una mujer joven, ojos negros y piel rosa.

—Ya se tardaban —dice ella.

—Sólo unos minutos —dice Kirishima, caminando hacia el otro lado y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Muévete idiota, no planeo dejarte conducirme a ninguna parte —dice Bakugou, acercándose a la ventana de la conductora.

Ella parece pensar en algo.

—Creo que el siguiente tren sale en unos veinte minutos. La estación está por allí -dice, señalando hacia un punto lejano frente a ella.

Bakugou aprieta los puños, entornando los ojos.

—Mina, no lo provoques ahora —le regaña Kirishima—. Y Bakugou, sólo entra al auto, ¿quieres?

Su voz parece impaciente, y el rubio parece notarlo. Murmurando, fúrico, sube al asiento trasero, e inmediatamente el motor arranca.

* * *

Estacionan en una cochera subterránea, y bajan los tres sin mediar comentario. Caminan hasta un ascensor, y Mina aprieta un botón. Tampoco hablan mientras suben. Se oye un breve pitido cada vez que avanzan un piso más. En el lector digital, se lee: 10, 11, 12... Se detiene en el 15 y las puertas se abren. Bajan a un oscuro pasillo, que termina en una pared con una pequeña ventana que deja ver algún edificio y un pedazo de cielo nocturno. A derecha e izquierda, algunas puertas desvencijadas y gastadas. Se dejan oír pasos de todas partes, de todas las habitaciones.

Un picaporte se gira, y un cuerpo aparece en el umbral. Joven rubio, con una franja negra en forma de rayo, mira a los tres recién llegados. Sonríe, mostrando los dientes, de forma perturbadora.

—No hay hogar como el hogar, ¿eh, Kacchan?

Una explosión sale de la palma derecha de Bakugou, que mira con ojos asesinos a su casual anfitrión.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, Kacch…

Y entonces la puerta explota, al tiempo que unos rayos salen en dirección a Bakugou. Kirishima, cuerpo endurecido, se interpone en el camino. Brilla unos segundos con electricidad.

—¡No es momento! ¡Bakugou! —grita Kirishima— Ve a ponerte ropa decente, que pareces mendigo. ¡Kaminari! —Gira la cabeza para encarar al rubio— Llama a Shinsou, necesitamos un favor de su parte.

Ambos chicos salen por distintas puertas, dejando a Ashido y a Kirishima solos en el pasillo de entrada.

—Extrañaba esto —dice ella, poniendo las manos en la cintura y mirando en dirección a la ventana.

Kirishima sólo suspira, y camina hacia una tercera puerta. Antes de abrirla, gira hacia Mina y dice:

—Saca al sujeto del baúl y tráelo. No creo que Shinsou se demore demasiado.

* * *

Una sala con tres sillones y una barra. Luces bajas. Una silla con una joven de pelo rosado atada, boca vendada. Frente a ella, Ashido, que la mira con la cabeza ladeada a sus ojos verdes. Al lado de ambas, Shinsou, joven ojeroso y de rostro indiferente.

No hay nadie más en la habitación, y desde afuera no se escucha sonido alguno.

—Entonces, Hatsume —dice Ashido, jugando con sus manos, haciendo como si estuviera nerviosa—. ¿Cómo fue que encontraron a Bakugou?

La interrogada, aún amordazada, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un ruido extraño. Una risa, al parecer.

—Sería mejor que me contestaras —Ashido pinta en su cara una expresión preocupada, que casi parece real. Casi—. Shinsou aquí presente o es demasiado bueno con las palabras.

De nuevo, Hatsume ríe.

Shinsou se levanta de su lugar y rodea a ambas, caminando hacia la barra. Saca, del lado que no puede verse, una botella con un líquido transparente, y se sirve en un vaso de vidrio enano, aunque ancho. Mueve el recipiente con su mano, agitando la bebida. De un trago, toma todo, y se sirve más. Toma la botella con su mano libre y se acerca de nuevo a ambas chicas. Desenmordaza a Hatsume y se sienta junto a Ashido, mirando a ésta con reproche.

—Esa no es la forma de tratar a nuestros invitados. Sabrás disculparnos.

Hatsume no contesta.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco?

Hatsume no contesta.

—Es vodka, será bueno para el frío.

Hatsume no contesta.

—Es tuya —suelta Shinsou, mirando a Ashido.

Hatsume abre los ojos en pánico.

La joven rosa se levanta y, con pulso de cirujana, traza una línea que va de hombro a hombro de Hatsume. Al paso de su dedo, un humo grisáceo sale flotando. Al paso de su dedo, la remera de la prisionera se va tiñiendo de rojo. La sala ahora está llena con gritos agónicos. Alaridos cada vez más fuertes, seguidos de los golpes de la silla que se levanta y choca contra el piso de parquet. Hatsume aprieta sus puños, nudillos blancos. Las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos. Y ahora Ashido apoya su dedo sobre el dorso de la mano, y lo mueve de un lado a otro, produciendo un agujero rojo.

Hatsume grita.

Shinsou levanta una mano, y Ashido se detiene, dando un paso atrás, pero sin sacar los ojos de su sudorosa víctima.

—Hatsume, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Shinsou, con un interés que se nota falso.

—Dile… dile que pare —suelta Hatsume entre suspiros, y sus ojos inmediatamente se vacían. Su postura es ahora más erguida, y sus manos se apoyan sobre sus rodillas. La sangre sigue cayendo hacia su pecho y desde su mano, pero parece no notarlo.

—Ahora dinos, ¿cómo encontraron a Bakugou? —apremia Shinsou, tomando asiento nuevamente en el sillón, el vaso de vodka cargado otra vez. Ashido está a su lado.

—Sólo… lo seguimos.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo encontraron su rastro?

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que saber algo, trabajas en Inteligencia.

—Mis subordinados tienen pleno secreto en sus misiones. Yo sólo reparto los archivos. Es por una cuestión de seguridad que no decimos nada a nadie.

—Mientras menos sepan, mejor —suelta Ashido, pensativa.

—Exacto —le responde Shinsou—. Pero tiene que haber algo que sepas. ¿Quién estuvo a cargo de encontrar Bakugou? ¿A quién diste ese archivo?

Hay un momento de silencio. Breve, pero notorio.

—Monoma.

Shinsou y Ashido se miran, anonadados.

—¿Ese inútil? —pregunta el chico, no pudiendo creer la confesión.

—Sí. Es el más apto del equipo para misiones de peligro —dice Hatsume, y las lágrimas vuelven a correr por sus mejillas, con más intensidad incluso que antes.

Su rostro no tiene expresión alguna.

* * *

Bakugou y Kirishima se encuentran en una cocina. El primero se pasea de lado a lado, mientras el segundo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, rostro cansado, lo sigue con la mirada.

—Ya deberían haber terminado, ¿qué mierda está pasando ahí dentro? —pregunta el rubio a las paredes.

—Deben de haber tardado en hacer que Hatsume hablara. No es un hueso fácil de roer.

—¡Que roan más rápido, entonces! —grita Bakugou, frenando su caminar para dirigirse directamente a Kirishima.

El pelirrojo bufa.

—Katsuki —dice, hablando lentamente, modulando cada letra— sé que esta situación es frustrante, pero no hay nada por hacer. Sólo queda esperar.

—Esperar —suelta Bakugou, lanzando sus manos al aire, restando importancia a la sugerencia. Se acerca a una de las sillas y se deja caer, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

Bakugou mira a la pared, Kirishima mira a Bakugou.

—No me veas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Sabes muy bien cómo.

—Pues la verdad es que no…

—¡Así! —Bakugou ahora mira al pelirrojo, gesticulando con sus brazos. Ligeros y casi inaudibles sonidos de explosiones salen de sus palmas— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Eijirou, y no empieces con que…

La puerta de la cocina se abre, y el rubio enmudece. Ambos giran sus cabezas para ver a los recién llegados. Ashido, seguida de Shinsou, entran y se sientan en dos de las cuatro sillas que aún quedan libres. El chico sostiene lo que parece ser un archivo.

—Monoma Neito—dice, abriendo la carpeta amarronada y pasando algunas hojas hasta dar con la foto de un joven con mirada pedante—. Él fue. Tendremos que ir con cuidado, al parecer, es quien más protegido está de todo el equipo de Hatsume.

Bakugou mira fijamente la imagen, que pareciera estar retándolo con la mirada. La toma en sus manos y la apoya sobre la tabla de la mesa, separada del resto de papeles. Coloca su palma sobre la cara del retrato. Se oyen algunos ruidos y se ven algunos destellos, y la imagen ahora es sólo un resto chamuscado de papel.

—Lo mataré.

* * *

Espero que la próxima entrega no demore demasiado, quizá la semana que viene. Quién sabe.

Cualquier error, por favor háganme saber. Supongo que sonarán algo OOC los personajes. Pero bueno, no sólo jamás los escribí, sino que estoy metiéndome en el mundo inverso de aquél por donde los conocemos. Jugaré esa carta para justificarme (?)

Y si les gustó, por favor siéntanse libres de comentar!

Saludos!


	2. Dos: Planes

Segunda entrega.

Same al disclaimer del capítulo anterior.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Dos: Planes.

* * *

Ashido tiene trece años.

Es bastante popular en su escuela.

Hay un compañero, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que parece verla siempre de lejos.

Y a Ashido eso no le agrada.

Por eso un día se le acerca, en el almuerzo. Deja su bandeja frente a él y se sienta en el banco al otro lado de la mesa. Lo mira de arriba abajo, con media sonrisa, tratando de ser amable. Él... bueno, él podría verse peor, con su cara como constreñida y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella extiende la mano por sobre los almuerzos de ambos.

—Ashido —dice ella—. Ashido Mina.

El chico del otro lado la mira, dudando y, después de unos incómodos segundos, extiende su mano y la estrecha con la de la chica.

—Kirishima. Kirishima Eijirou.

* * *

El ascensor se abre. Una mujer con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo sale de él. Viene sola, sosteniendo entre sus manos una barra de hierro de metro y medio de largo. Camina con cautela, vigilando cada puerta que hay junto a ella mientras pasa. Pareciera estar esperando una emboscada.

—Te tardaste —Se escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Ella gira para encontrarse con Bakugou, apoyado en las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Toma postura de batalla, un pie delante del otro. Como si estuviera a punto de saltar a embestirlo. Él resopla, enfadado.

—Baja eso, ¿quieres? —ordena él, gesticulando con su mano, sus cejas a punto de tocarse— y deja de ser ridícula. ¿Piensas que tienes una posibilidad aquí?

Ella se queda como está unos segundos hasta que, con reticencia, se relaja, largando el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Para qué me querías aquí?

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Sin mediar más palabra, ambos se pierden por una de las puertas. Entran al amplio estar, y pasan a otra sala más pequeña, más oscura. Ahí dentro, encadenada al piso, ojos y boca vendados, Hatsume Mei llora en silencio. La joven la mira con algo de desprecio, mientras Bakugou pareciera no notar que está ahí.

—Pensé que querrías verla —dice él.

Ella sólo da unos pasos adelante y, después de contemplar a la chica, patea su cara. Su rostro apenas se mueve en toda su acción. Vuelve junto a Bakugou después de eso.

—Sí, hace tiempo. Nunca sale de su oficina. ¿Cómo la atraparon?

Bakugou sale de la pequeña habitación, y se sienta en uno de los sillones del estar. La mujer lo sigue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en el sillón opuesto.

—No creo que todo esto haya sido sólo para concederme un favor —Ella mira directo a la mesa que está entre ellos mientras habla.

—Kirishima cree que es inteligente que ellos sepan que la tenemos.

—¿Kirishima?

—Te sorprendería cuánto puede cambiar este lugar en unos meses.

Ella no dice nada, sólo asiente.

—Y yo soy tu mejor opción.

Bakugou no responde, limitándose a fijar la vista en el vaso que sostiene en la mano. Antes de que pueda responder, la puerta del pasillo se abre, y un sonriente Kaminari traza sus pasos hasta la barra.

—Nos quedamos sin cucharas —dice, y pone su atención en la chica— ¿Momo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Momo no contesta, sólo mira a Bakugou con cara de no entender qué está sucediendo. Kaminari tiene la misma expresión, y también mira a su compañero. Los tres caen en un silencio incómodo, que dura unos segundos.

Nadie habla.

Silencio.

—Kaminari, siéntate —ordena de pronto Bakugou, y el aludido, sin comentar nada, se acomoda en una de las banquetas frente a la barra.

Bakugou se frota la cara con las manos, frustrado. Abre y cierra los puños. Varias veces.

Momo lo mira, intrigada.

Kaminari parece más indignado que otra cosa.

—En prisión, uno escucha ciertas cosas que los demás no planean que escuche —suelta Bakugou.

De nuevo, silencio.

—El grupo de Deku tiene un traidor.

Más silencio. Momo tuerce un ojo, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Kaminari está entre enojado y nervioso. Ambos se levantan, golpeando el piso con sus pies en el proceso. Se quedan petrificados en sus lugares.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Momo, el veneno escapándose de su voz.

—Si lo supiera, no estaríamos reunidos. ¿Te has vuelto más lenta en este tiempo?

De su estómago, Momo saca una daga y la apunta a Bakugou.

—Repite eso...

—Momo —interrumpe Kaminari, acercándose a la chica y riendo—, no es momento de estas cosas. Ya podrás enseñarle a Kacchan a controlar sus palabras.

Una explosión sale de la mano de Bakugou justo a los pies de Kaminari, que salta tarde y cae sobre un sillón, su pantalón chamuscado en la parte inferior.

—Imbécil —dicen al mismo tiempo Bakugou y Kaminari. Momo guarda la daga en su cinturón y toma asiento junto al casi herido.

—Nos decías...

Bakugou aprieta los dientes.

—Entonces —Bakugou hace una pausa, respirando forzadamente, como queriendo calmarse. No dirige ni una mirada de soslayo a Kaminari—. Kirishima y yo llegamos a un plan. Si ellos saben que tenemos una rehén, su topo les dirá a los héroes.

—¿Por qué demonios querríamos eso? Hasta ahora hemos podido movernos sin que nos encuentren —interrumpe Kaminari, inseguro y molesto.

—Porque —dice Bakugou, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que hace en contenerse— queremos que nos encuentren.

—¿Eso queremos?

—Lo más probable es que manden al imbécil que me siguió. Debe ser el que más información tenga de nosotros. Y enviarán a su equipo. Y ahí los agarraremos.

—Tendremos que movernos de lugar —Kaminari parece sumamente fastidiado en sus palabras.

Bakugou sonríe, mostrando sus dientes. Sonrisa llena de sed de venganza.

—No si no queda nadie que sepa nuestra ubicación.

Momo ríe por lo bajo, divertida. Kaminari parece conforme con la respuesta.

* * *

Mina está sentada a un escritorio en una habitación pequeña. Detrás suyo, una cama. Tiene un papel entre sus manos, que lee con atención. Sus ojos se mueven frenéticos de un lado al otro. Leen y releen. Leen y releen.

Mina suelta el papel y deja caer su espalda contra la silla, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, ojos viendo el techo. El papel parece estar vigilándola desde su cómoda posición frente a ella. Las palabras, escritas en rojo, pueden distinguirse incluso en la leve luz del cuarto.

_Todos flotamos aquí. Ven, flota con nosotros. Flotemos. Todos flotarán._

Mina cierra los ojos, y lleva sus dedos a sus sienes, masajeándose con cuidado. Ese papel le llegó por la mañana, deslizándose por debajo de la puerta central del edificio. Mina sabe quién lo dejó, pero está demasiado cansada como para pensar por qué lo hizo.

—¿Acaso querrá una revancha? —pregunta al techo, y sus labios se tuercen apenas hacia arriba.

Alguien toca la puerta, y ella se levanta. Componiendo su postura, camina con la cabeza erguida y abre con un suave movimiento. Del otro lado, Kirishima.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice el pelirrojo, entrando. Ella no lo detiene, cerrando después de que pase al cuarto y se acomode en la misma silla donde Mina había estado segundos antes.

—No te veo tan preocupado desde que Bakugou fue a prisión —suelta ella, a modo de chiste. El ambiente se nota tenso. Ninguno dice nada, hasta que Kirishima habla:

—Yaoyorozu acaba de irse. Estaba con Bakugou. Planean hacer llegar a oídos de Deku que Hatsume está aquí.

Mina parece confundida.

—No veo el problema...

—Kaminari también estaba con ellos —interrumpe Kirishima.

Ashido queda helada.

—¿Crees que...?

—¿Frente a Momo? Seguro que sí. Bakugou no se veía muy feliz.

Ella ríe.

—¿Cuándo ocurre eso? —pregunta, sarcástica.

—Tú me entiendes.

—Pues sí. Y como te entiendo, te digo: ten cuidado, Eijirou. Sabíamos que pasaría algo cuando Bakugou volviera.

—Sí...

Kirishima se levanta de su asiento y empieza a pasearse de un lado a otro, a pasos pesados. Tiene una mano en su mentón, y parece estar pensando algo, la mirada fija en el piso. Ashido se sienta a los pies de su cama, y espera pacientemente. No se mueve, y procura respirar sin hacer ni un sólo ruido.

—Sero debería regresar mañana —dice de pronto el pelirrojo, en un tono notablemente más calmado—. Eso debería acomodar todo por ahora.

—Por ahora —repite Mina, no tan optimista.

—Es suficiente tiempo, Mina. Después estaremos demasiado ocupados como para tener problemas.

Él se sienta al lado de ella, y apoya su cabeza en sus manos. Ashido ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta él.

—Hace unos dos años, jamás hubiera imaginado que acabarías por ser el sensato.

—¿La verdad? Yo tampoco.

Ambos ríen. No parecen felices.

* * *

Kirishima tiene catorce. Camina por las calles nocturnas, sosteniendo su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Camina con dificultad. Corre sangre por su frente y por sus labios. Las lágrimas caen una tras otra. Tras otra.

Se tambalea al lado de una puerta, y toca tres veces. Una Ashido Mina de su misma edad le abre, con media sonrisa. Su rostro trunca a preocupación apenas ve a su amigo.

—Eijirou... ¿qué sucedió?

—Mina, déjame entrar... por favor —suplica él.

Ella se hace a un lado y el entra, dando tumbos.

Se deja caer en el pequeño sillón, una vez subidas las empinadas escaleras.

—Lo encontré, por fin.

—¿A quién? —pregunta ella, sentándose en el piso, frente a él.

—A Crimson.

Ella abre los ojos, sorprendida.

—Eijirou, ¿qué has hecho?

—Lo maté.

Su mirada perdida se enfoca en la de Ashido.

Ambos lloran.

* * *

Un joven entra al pasillo. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran detrás de él. Mira hacia todas las puertas. Tres a la derecha, tres a la izquierda. No se oye ruido alguno de ninguna parte del piso. Es de madrugada, y la ventana del fondo apenas deja entrar algún resplandor pálido. Todo parece en calma.

Va a la cocina y abre la heladera. En un plato, algo de arroz y cerdo con un cartel que reza: "Bienvenido de vuelta, Sero". Toma el plato y va a la mesa. Se pone a comer.

Sero saca su celular de su bolsillo mientras engulle, hambriento, su cena/desayuno. Tiene dos círculos violáceos bajo los ojos, y se le nota cansado. Bosteza con el tenedor en la boca, dejando ver algo de arroz masticado.

Alguien entra detrás de él. Sero ni siquiera se molesta en voltearse. La heladera se abre y se cierra, y unos pasos van hasta una silla junto al joven. Bakugou se deja caer en ella, una botella de agua en su mano. Sero le regala una sonrisa sincera.

—Supe que habías vuelto. Kaminari me avisó —dice, a lo que el rubio responde con un leve asentir de la cabeza.

—Has estado mucho tiempo fuera —menciona Bakugou, al parecer muy interesado en su botella.

—El mismo tiempo que tú, casi.

—¿Cómo salió todo?

—Esperaba que pudiéramos dejar el trabajo para después del descanso, ¿no te parece?

—No —corta Bakugou—. No es momento de descansar. Cuéntame antes.

Sero deja escapar un quejido por lo bajo y chasquea la lengua.

—Excepto por Tokyo y Saitama, toda la región de Kanto ya está limpia.

Bakugou clava su mirada en su interlocutor, sin poder esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que escuchaste. Ha decir verdad no fue tan difícil. Esos idiotas querían matarse los unos a los otros hace años. Yo sólo ayudé a que terminen su propio trabajo.

—No es cierto.

Ante eso, Sero parece ofendido. Se levanta y sale unos momentos, regresando con una pequeña bolsa de tela, que da vuelta sobre la mesa. Muchos anillos de oro de distintos estilos y tamaños caen, repiqueteando sobre la madera y entre ellos. El sonido llena toda la cocina.

—Cada uno de los anillos de los jefes yakuza de la zona —dice Sero, en tono orgulloso y desafiante.

En total, hay unos veinte.

—Recuerdos para el futuro —dice Sero.

—Impresionante —deja escapar Bakugou, aún sin esconder su sorpresa.

—Por eso demoré tanto.

—Pero sólo tenías que encargarte de la ciudad.

—Ese fue el plan al principio —explica Sero, con entusiasmo—. Pero, mientras más preguntaba, más investigaba, más relaciones aparecían. Tuve que ir tras cada cabo.

—¿Y esto es todo?

—Quedan sólo algunos grupos menores. Y, como dije, Tokyo y Saitama. No puedo con ellas yo solo.

Bakugou asiente, reestableciendo poco a poco el ceño fruncido que tenía al iniciar la conversación.

—Suerte que volviste. Tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí.

—Pero antes...

—Sí, sí... descanso. Podemos encargarnos más tarde —dice Bakugou, quitando importancia a todo con un gesto de la mano—. Desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta, imbécil.

Sero guiña un ojo y se levanta, saliendo de la cocina y dejando su plato sobre la mesa. Insultando por lo bajo, Bakugou se levanta y lava la losa con cuidado. Antes de irse, gira sobre sí mismo para ver la mesa. Los anillos resplandecen con la luz de la mañana.

Sale.

* * *

Bueno, esto llega hasta acá. Veremos cómo sigue todo la próxima vez.

¿Me arrepiento de cómo quedó la escena Bakugou/Kaminari/Yaoyorozu?

Me arrepiento de cómo quedó la escena Bakugou/Kaminari/Yaoyorozu.

Cualquier error, háganme saber por favor!

Si gustan un comentario, yo feliz..

¡Saludos!


	3. Tres: Juego en círculo

*inserten disclaimers*

* * *

Tres: Juego en círculo.

* * *

Un guante negro sostiene una libreta entre sus dedos, mientras su acompañante anota con una lapicera en las hojas. Un murmullo incesante viene de cerca. Alguien habla, pero no se le entiende. Se oye una puerta abrirse. Los guantes se detienen.

Un hombre de pelo verde, quien escribía hasta hace un momento, mira a la chica recién llegada fijo a los ojos. Ella tiene una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro redondo.

—Otra vez susurrando, Deku-kun.

—Hay hábitos que es mejor conservar, ¿no crees?

Ella se acerca a un sillón amarronado, oscuro, y se deja caer.

—¿Necesitabas algo de mí, Ochako? —pregunta él.

—Permiso.

Él ríe, mientras busca algo entre sus páginas y escribe con su mano enguantada. Parece fascinado por algo. Durante unos segundos, olvida la presencia de su compañera por completo, concentrándose sólo en escribir esa letra, en poner ese punto, en anotar ese verbo.

—Primera vez que lo haces, ¿qué te lleva a ser tan prudente?

—Sé que no te gusta que salgamos así como así, menos si hay algo grande cerca por hacer.

Ella pierde su sonrisa. Una sombra parece posarse sobre sus ojos. En su cabeza, algo debe estar maquinándose. Él sólo puede sonreír más, como encantado ante semejante espectáculo. Afuera, es noche cerrada. Las luces iluminan la habitación con un encanto fantasmal.

—Entonces...

—Ashido —dice ella, con desdén en cada letra.

Deku sólo puede mirarla a los ojos, su sonrisa imposible de disminuir. Está, parece, genuinamente feliz. Camina hasta una biblioteca cerca de la ventana y busca algo. Saca un libro grueso, de tapa roja oscura, y lo deja sobre la mesita de café frente al sillón. Empieza a recorrer página tras página. Parece un álbum de fotos, pero hay varias cosas escritas.

—Justo pensaba en nuestro grupo favorito —dice Deku, relamiéndose los labios.

Se detiene en una imagen, que muestra a Ashido junto con Kaminari, caminando por lo que pareciera ser un callejón oscuro. Se ven sus espaldas y, según se puede notar, van relajados.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrarla? —pregunta él.

Ella se inclina hacia adelante para ver un poco mejor la imagen. La sombra oscura sigue empañando su mirada, pero la sonrisa ha vuelto, más sádica que antes.

—Ahora sí.

Se levanta y, con un suave movimiento, arranca la página, ganándose un quejido por parte de Deku, que no parece en realidad molesto. Sale y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se detiene unos momentos en el pasillo, observando la imagen. pasa su índice por la espalda de Ashido, como queriendo acariciarla. Después, apoya todos sus dedos, y la imagen flota junto a ella.

* * *

Hatsume siente los brazos que la levantan de su lugar en el suelo, pero no abre los ojos. Su cuerpo se siente débil, demasiado ligero. Hambriento y dolorido. Los brazos fuertes que la sostienen lo hacen sin el menor intento de delicadeza, pero aun así no son agresivos. Oye cómo una puerta se abre y se cierra. Y después otra. Oye cómo se abren las puertas del ascensor. Oye cómo se van marcando los pisos mientras bajan, y bajan. Al parecer, quien la lleva consigo está solo. No se escucha siquiera otra respiración.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada?

Sabe que, al menos, fueron cinco días. Después de eso, perdió la cuenta. Ashido, al parecer, tomó un especial gusto en ella. Hatsume siente los restos de piel quemada debajo de su ropa.

Entonces, los brazos la abandonan, y cae en una superficie dura. Algo se cierra sobre ella. Pasan unos momentos, y un motor de auto se enciende.

Está en un baúl.

_Kagome, kagome_, piensa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. _Kagome, kagome_. Trata de recordar esas veces saltando con sus compañeros del preescolar. Todo con tal de mantenerse lejos de ese baúl.

El vehículo dobla a la izquierda. Sigue recto. A la derecha. Hatsume aún no abre los ojos. Sigue pensando en la canción.

_Durante la oscuridad antes del alba._

Hatsume empieza a sudar frío.

El vehículo gira a la derecha.

Anda recto.

Se oyen algunas bocinas.

Hatsume desea que alguien se percate de ella, aunque sea imposible.

Un pozo. Tan lejos, para estar a mitad de su segunda década, y ahora todo terminará en la nada.

El vehículo se detiene. Se oyen unos pasos mullidos. El baúl se abre, y a los pulmones de ella entra un aire frío que no sabían que necesitaban. Hatsume abre los ojos, poco a poco. Hasta sus párpados duelen.

Frente a ella, un joven, de su edad, con rotro serio y ceño fruncido, pelirrojo, la mira.

—Hasta aquí llegas —dice él, tomándola por el brazo y sacándola con fuerza.

—Ki... Kiri… Kirishima —dice ella, tomando bocanadas de aire. Al fin fuera—. No hagas esto, por favor. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

El pelirrojo parece confundido. Su determinación se ha desvanecido ligeramente. Retoma su postura a los pocos segundos.

—No haré nada. Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. Vete.

Hatsume se queda en su lugar.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

Kirishima sonríe, como divertido.

—Ya no eres necesaria.

A ella un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Algo no está bien, lo nota.

—¿A qué te refieres? —su pregunta sale más temblorosa de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Tenemos a alguien más.

_No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

—¿Quién?

Kirishima empieza a pasearse por el descampado, cerca del vehículo. Su sonrisa no ha disminuido un ápice. Ahora, de hecho, parece más grande, dejando ver algunos dientes. Su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo sin estrellas de la noche citadina.

—¿Eri-chan es un nombre familiar para ti?

Hatsume cae de rodillas.

—No... —suelta, en un susurro— No puede ser cierto. Tomamos todas las medidas...

—Casi todas —interrumpe Kirishima, levantando el dedo índice, como dando una lección—. Nunca pueden tomarse todas.

_Kagome,_ _kagome, _piensa Hatsume, recordando cómo ella había enseñado a Eri a jugar ese juego.

—Hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros —dice de pronto Kirishima, como si cargara sobre sus hombros la salvación de muchas vidas. Como si fuera la única opción de ella. Y ambos saben que esa es la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, hay mucha información que no nos has dicho —explica Kirishima, haciendo uso de una paciencia que la chica no sabía que podía tener—. Podrías sernos una gran pieza de información, Hatsume… así podrías salvar a Eri.

Ella se queda en silencio. Algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro. Su cuerpo sigue doliendo, sus músculos palpitan, su cerebro le pide que se rinda, le ordena a gritos que se deje caer ahí, en el polvo. Que desaparezca. A descansar.

Sabe que no puede.

—Volvamos, entonces —dice ella, levantándose con cuidado. Se sacude la ropa lo mejor que puede. Entra en el baúl, dándole la espalda a Kirishima. Sabe que no es la mejor idea, pero antes sudar frío que compartir una cabina con el hombre que tiene ahora detrás.

—Ya verás cómo todo termina saliendo bien —dice Kirishima, con una suavidad tan fingida que llega a parecer real. Ella sabe que no es así. La puerta se cierra sobre ella.

Hatsume cierra los ojos y llora.

* * *

Kaminari está sentado en uno de los sillones que rodean la mesita de café de la sala. Frente a él, Sero mezcla un mazo de cartas mientras tararea una canción que no llega a ser inteligible para el rubio. Reparte cartas. Kaminari levanta las que le corresponden, y al instante sonríe.

—Apuesta mínima, y agrego cuatrocientos yenes —dice, tomando unas fichas que reposan sobre la mesita frente a él, tirándolas con algo de desprecio al centro.

—Te crees con suerte hoy, ¿verdad? —suelta Sero con media carcajada.

—Paga para ver.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre, y un Kirishima con aspecto cansado entra. En sus brazos, carga a una dormida Hatsume.

Sin mediar palabra, el pelirrojo entra a la pequeña habitación donde guardan a la chica y la deja ahí, cerrando tras de sí. Ni siquiera se molesta en atarla. Suelta un bufido.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta Kamiari, volviendo la vista a sus cartas. Sero iguala su apuesta.

—Te odio —dice Kirishima, con su vista fija en el rubio. Éste no le presta atención.

—¿Por qué? Hicimos un intercambio de tareas.

—Sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas, no sirvo para convencer personas.

—Y sin embargo, estas aquí, y ella ahí. Creo que eso significa que todo fue bastante bien.

—Imbécil —suelta Kirishima, dando zancadas hasta salir de la sala, dando un portazo al hacerlo.

Sero mira por donde su compañero acaba de salir.

—Eso es nuevo, ¿desde cuándo nuestro amigo desarrolló consciencia moral?

—Desde nunca —Kaminari deja caer más fichas en el centro de la mesa—. Todos tenemos trabajos que no nos agradan.

Sero asiente, levemente. Gira la cabeza para darle una rápida mirada a la puerta detrás de la cual está Hatsume.

—Al parecer, ha caído —dice, con desinterés.

—Pues, era bastante obvio que sucedería —comenta Kaminari, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, como pensando. No saca la vista de sus cartas—. Esto nos ahorrará una fortuna. Shinsou cobra demasiado.

—¿Puedes culparlo?

Kaminari ríe.

* * *

Uraraka flota fuera de un edificio. Con prudencia, va subiendo cada vez más alto. Procura ir apoyando sus manos a lo largo de la pared de ladrillo. Al llegar a una ventana, casi en el último piso, libera su propia gravedad, sosteniéndose del marco. Con facilidad, trepa, abre el vidrio, y entra.

El cuarto es rosa.

La luz de la calle se filtra por entre las suaves y delgadas cortinas, permitiéndole ver el bulto que reposa sobre la cama. Con cuidado y una sonrisa, se acerca. Sus pasos no hacen ningún tipo de ruido sobre la alfombra.

Es cuando descubre la colcha que siente el ardor en la espalda.

—Supuse que entrarías por la ventana. Tan romántico —dice una voz desde una esquina. Una silueta se asoma. Es Ashido.

Uraraka gruñe, una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Su espalda arde. Puede oler la carne chamuscada. Tardará varios días en recomponerse. Toca la pata de la cama y, haciéndola flotar, la empuja contra la otra chica, liberando su gravedad cuando está a punto de impactar a Mina.

Humo sale de la madera. La cama empieza a derretirse.

—Cariño, ¿aún no recuerdas nuestras peleas?

Es entonces cuando Uraraka se lanza contra Ashido, sus puños en alto. Esquivando las manos de la otra joven, reparte patadas, codazos. Gira sobre sí misma. Flota por encima de su contrincante para dar en sus puntos ciegos. Ashido responde con fluidez, como bailando. Bloquea los golpes, pero sin liberar su quirk. No ataca.

La pelea apenas se oye. Ambas chicas mantienen el volumen al mínimo.

Entonces, Uraraka toma a Ashido del cabello y la lanza por la ventana.

Ella aterriza en la calle con gracia.

—Aquí me tienes, Ochako —dice Mina, y la aludida salta al piso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando está por alcanzar su destino, Ashido llena la calle con una ligera capa de líquido gris. Uraraka se quita su propia gravedad.

Ambas se miran por unos momentos.

—¿Esta era tu idea de una pelea? —pregunta Mina, divertida, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Ochako la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

Entonces, se libera, cayendo sobre el ácido. De sus pies sale humo, y sus zapatos van desintegrándose. Corre contra Ashido, lanzándole una patada, dándole en el estómago. En su sorpresa, la otra chica no se defiende. El impacto la hace ir unos pasos hacia atrás.

Se recompone.

Sin la sonrisa en el rostro, Mina saca una pequeña daga de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Embiste contra Uraraka con furia, tirando tajadas a diestro y siniestro. La otra los esquiva, a veces grácil, a veces torpe. Sus pies sangran.

—Deberías aprender a retirarte, Ochako —dice Ashido, que ha recuperado su sonrisa y sigue embistiendo contra su atacante—. A este paso, desaparecerás.

En un movimiento, Uraraka toca el brazo de Ashido, haciéndola flotar. En un movimiento, le quita la daga. En un movimiento, la tiene presionada, peso devuelto, contra el suelo.

—Deberías aprender a retirarte, Mina —se bufa la castaña.

Entonces, Mina tuerce su mano más. Y más. Y más. Hasta hacerla sonar. Dislocada, la gira hacia la muñeca de Uraraka, la cara contorsionada por el dolor y la sonrisa. Toca a la otra chica, liberando su quirk, haciéndola retroceder con un gemido ahogado, sosteniéndose la parte herida.

—Esa es mucho peor que tus pies, querida —dice Ashido, levantándose con dificultad. Su mano cuelga, ahora inerte.

Ambas respiran de forma entrecortada. Han tenido suerte de que nadie pasara por la calle en ese momento. Apenas han hecho algún ruido. Nadie parece haber visto nada.

—Deberías volver, Ochako-chan —suelta de pronto Mina, de forma burlona—. Vuelve, mejor.

Uraraka parece, por un segundo, considerar su oferta. Niega con la cabeza.

—Este es el final, Mina. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Aún no lo superas? Deberías consultar un terapeuta.

—Mira quién lo dice...

Con ese comentario, Uraraka arremete hacia adelante, su único miembro bueno, la mano derecha, extendida. Con torpeza, se dirige contra Ashido, con intención de hacerla flotar otra vez.

Ashido la esquiva con bastante facilidad, pero entonces, Uraraka usa su pierna pateándole la mandíbula.

La boca de Ashido sangra.

Uraraka tropieza en la calle, cae sobre el asfalto, y queda donde está. Al parecer, su patada fue más letal de lo que pareció, puesto que Ashido está de rodillas, sosteniendo con su mano sana su mandíbula, de la que la sangre sigue brotando.

Ambas chicas se quedan en sus lugares, tratando de recomponerse.

—Por qué mejor no... no ha... hablas con De... Deku sobre el top... to… topo —dice Mina, formulando las palabras con una dificultad que no creyó podría tener.

—¿Topo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Entre sangre, Mina sonríe.

—A Bakugou lo captu —Quejido— raron por un topo que les —Quejido— dijo dónde estaba.

Uraraka abre los ojos como platos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada. Parece olvidar el porqué de su visita.

—Bueno, no fue exactamente así —Poco a poco, Ashido recupera el habla. La sangre sigue ahí—. Lo que importa es que sabemos que hay un espía en su bandita.

Con ese comentario, Ochako se da vuelta y se retira, caminando lo más elegante que puede, intentando hacer como que la batalla de recién no gastó todas sus energías.

Ashido, tras ver que la otra chica desaparece en la lejanía, camina hacia la puerta del edificio, quejándose por lo bajo.

_Esto dolerá mañana._

* * *

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!

El grito de Bakugou llena la cocina.

El día se filtra por las ventanas. El sol ilumina, aunque de forma pálida, la mesa a la que los cinco integrantes de ese piso están sentados. Kirishima parece tener la cara petrificada en la nada, mientras Kaminari parece algo irritado y Sero preocupado. Bakugou, por otro lado... luce fúrico.

—¡¿Le dijiste la única cosa que no debías decirle?! —grita, y continúa sin dar tiempo a la respuesta para aparecer— ¡¿Por qué no le entregaste a Hatsume y te fuiste con ella?! ¡Al menos sería más inteligente!

—Bakugou… —Se oye la voz de Kirishima, pero muy baja.

—¡Nuestra única ventaja contra esos idiotas y la desperdiciaste!

—Bakugou...

—¡Hubiera sido preferible que te dejaras morir en el asfalto...!

—¡Bakugou! —Es Kirishima quien grita, levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Eso parece hacer bajar los niveles de ira al rubio, que sigue mirando a Ashido con el ceño fruncido—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, sabes muy bien que no hubiera sido mejor que Mina muriera, así que no digas idioteces —Lanza una mirada, después de esto, a la chica, que sostiene una bolsa con hielo sobre su mandíbula—. Necesitamos saber, Mina, qué dijo cuando lo supo.

Mina niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nada? —Ella asiente—. Bien. Eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

La voz de Kirishima parece un poco desesperada. Apenas perceptible, pero Bakugou lo nota.

—Debemos calmarnos un poco todos —interviene Sero, haciendo gestos apaciguadores con sus manos—. Fue un desliz, pero es lo que tenemos, como dice Kirishima. Tenemos que hacer algo para recuperar la ventaja.

Bakugou se vuelve a sentar, cruzando los brazos. Mira a un punto distante, hacia la nada. Kirishima lo observa de reojo.

—Sugeriría adelantar un poco nuestros planes, en lugar de cambiarlos —dice de pronto Sero, medio sonriendo, aparentemente confiado. Bakugou levanta una ceja ante su comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que debemos empezar ahora a sacarle la información a Hatsume. No tenemos tiempo de esperar como quisieras.

—Pero puede que se arrepienta... —dice Bakugou, recuperando con cada palabra algo de su enojo.

—No lo hará —suelta Kirishima—. Estoy seguro de eso.

Bakugou mira al pelirrojo, que le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Si eso es todo —suelta Kaminari, levantándose—, entonces suerte.

Camina hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta Bakugou, claramente irritado.

—Tengo que salir.

—Nadie sale de aquí hasta que no avancemos con lo que debemos.

—Oblígame.

Bakugou se levanta, y Kaminari se acomoda rápido en una postura de ataque. Es Kirishima quien, levantándose también, toma a Bakugou del hombro.

—No es momento —dice—. Kaminari, tienes tres horas, vuelve antes del mediodía. Sero —Se gira al otro presente—, prepara la sala para recibir a Hatsume, queremos que se sienta lo más cómoda posible, que crea que cooperamos. Mina —se gira a la chica—, ve al baño y busca pastillas para el dolor. No podemos estar esperando a que eso se te pase por su cuenta, y hoy te necesitamos. Bakugou —Por último, mira al chico que está aun bajo su agarre—. Quédate aquí —Su tono de voz es demasiado serio.

Nadie dice nada, todos se retiran. La puerta se cierra detrás de Sero, el último en salir, y entonces, sólo entonces, Kirishima deja ir el hombro del joven.

—Katsuki —dice, su tono mucho más suave que hace unos segundos—. Las cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste. Kaminari, Ashido y yo... intentamos hacer lo mejor por sacarte rápido de ahí. Tienes que tener más paciencia y gratitud hacia quienes te salvaron de la mierda.

—Nadie me salvó —suelta el aludido, cruzándose otra vez de brazos.

Kirishima no dice nada. Sólo da unos pasos hasta quedar cerca del rubio. Lo toma por la cadera y lo abraza, con delicadeza. Más de la que pareciera que puede conseguir.

—No seas terco —susurra Kirishima al oído del otro—. No ahora.

Bakugou deja escapar un bufido.

—Es difícil, Eijirou —dice, llevando sus manos a la nuca del pelirrojo—. Este podría ser nuestro puto fin, y estos idiotas creen que es sólo una misión más.

—No les digas así —La voz de Kirishima suena algo severa, pero no enfadada—. Es sólo que en estos meses no hicimos nada a gran escala, exceptuando a Sero. Hemos perdido la práctica.

—Recupérenla, entonces.

Kirishima ríe por lo bajo.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando pareces haber retrocedido cuatro años.

—¿Qué mierda dices, Eij…?  
—Digo —interrumpe Kirishima, despegándose del otro y mirándolo a los ojos— que recuerdes cómo llegamos hasta aquí y actúes en consecuencia. Digo que no te vuelvas un principiante de nuevo, porque nadie aquí lo es. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, y no es teniendo esas actitudes que años atrás funcionaban.

Bakugou gruñe. Kirishima toma eso como una señal para continuar.

—Cuando éramos niños, apenas una pandilla, era una cosa. Hoy somos profesionales, y los mejores. Sabes qué significa.

Bakugou gruñe y termina de soltarse del pelirrojo. Sale de la cocina.

Kirishima sale detrás de él. Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta de la sala.

Se miran unos momentos y endurecen sus ojos.

Bakugou gira el pomo de la puerta.

Ambos entran.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos.

* * *

¿Revisar? ¿Qué es eso?

Bueno, capítulo raro, al menos para mí. Esto de hacer villanos que no sean unos absolutos desalmados irracionales cuesta, y cuesta bastante. Espero no estar alcanzando la incoherencia todavía (sería demasiado rápido)

¡Saludos!

PD: más Deku y su equipo el próximo capítulo!


End file.
